


It's a terrible love / it's quiet company

by darkrin



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E c’è una parte di lei, la stessa che brucia e che forse è lei davvero, che sa che Vincent non l’amerà mai e un’altra parte – e Shelke non sa dire se sia ancora lei o già l’altra - che sa che lui non smetterà mai di amarla.<br/>(Shelke Rui/Vincent Valentine e la confusione.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a terrible love / it's quiet company

 

   
 

Quando lui la osserva, le sfiora i capelli, Shelke vorrebbe anche che la _vedesse_ e poi, magari, chissà, si chinasse ad abbracciarla come un padre, un amico, come Shalua tanti anni prima, come un amante, ma lui, invece, non fa nulla e a stento la guarda.  
In certe notti lo sente ancora sussurrare il nome di un’altra donna e, quando ciò accade, Shelke sente una parte di lei – una parte che è _lei_ , ma non è _sua_ – vibrare nel riconoscere il tono e l’inflessione prima ancora del nome.  
Certe mattine, poi, Vincent la guarda e Shelke _sa_ che _la_ vede e non vede _lei_ e c’è un’altra parte di lei – e questa, Shelke potrebbe quasi giurare, è lei, lei, lei; questa _deve_ essere lei – che brucia per la delusione. E c’è una parte di lei, la stessa che brucia e che forse è lei davvero, che sa che Vincent non l’amerà mai e un’altra parte – e Shelke non sa dire se sia ancora lei o già _l’altra_ \- che sa che lui non smetterà mai di amarla.  
   
In quelle mattine, Shelke pensa che, in una vita senza Lucrecia, senza il mako, senza nessuna bara e nessun mantello rosso, lei sarebbe stata solo sé stessa – e Vincent non sarebbe stato Vincent, ma sarebbe stato suo.  
(E Shelke – né _lei_ , né l’ _altra_ e poi, davvero, chi è chi? Chi era chi e ora chi sono? – non sa quale sia la prospettiva peggiore.)

      
       
        
       
       
        
        
       

**Author's Note:**

> \- il discorso del lei/la/l’altra è voluto e volutamente complicato per dare l’idea della confusione mentale di Shelke. Ci sono riuscita? Ho creato solo un caos? Boh.  
> \- Secondo il mio modesto quanto inutile parere, il tutto va visto dal punto di vista di Vincent in senso non romantico, poi, oh, fate vobis.  
> \- Il sottotitolo della storia potrebbe essere: motivo numero 2054 per cui questo pairing non può sussistere, per me.  
> \- Il titolo viene dritto dritto da due versi di “It’s a terrible love” dei The National.


End file.
